


49 North

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South
Genre: Fiber Arts, Pieced Quilt, Quilting, The World's Slowest Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: A complementary piece for lightspire's wonderful vid, Ahead By A Century, for this year's dS/C6D Big Bang! Thank you to jackymedan for your color/design help early on in the process, and to feroxargentea and sewingfrommagic for encouraging me to follow through on this idea!





	49 North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ahead by a Century [Animated due South Tribute, fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284298) by [GallifreyWizard (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard), [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking pictures of quilts is hard. Please ignore the pine cone; it was a little breezy and I needed something to hold down that corner!
> 
> The quilt pattern used here is "Turning Twenty", which is a very straightforward pattern that comes together quickly, and to my mind has a nice old school patchwork vibe that I thought worked well with lightspire's vid. 
> 
> I sketched all of the appliqué pieces around the border freehand on graph paper, but for the dogsled team at the top I heavily referenced [this image from Pinedale Online](http://www.pinedaleonline.com/news/2018/01/PinedaleClassicSledD.htm).
> 
> Go check out the other complementary piece for Ahead By A Century, look_turtles' gorgeous [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776628)!


End file.
